


Why did you do it?

by fllowercrown



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anorexia, F/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fllowercrown/pseuds/fllowercrown
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Why did you do it?

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️TRIGGER WARNING: EATING DISORDER ;; PURGING ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

————————

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯.

The black haired female let a small sigh slip as her mint green eyes focused on the sandwich placed in her lap. Since being saved from Mint Eye, the Kim twins lived with the Choi Twins and Vanderwood — and since Maddy and Vanderwood had recently gotten married, they were still on their honeymoon.

Saeran and Saeyoung had left to do some grocery shopping, so the youngest of them all was at home — she wasn't feeling the best anyway. Saeran being the one who had noticed her lack of behavior recently had grown concerned. The two weren't together, but coming from the same place and dealing with the trauma had brought them together. Mitzie was weak — and eventually she had come to accept it. During her stay at Mint Eye, it was Saeran that eventually came to watch her, and care for her. She was the only one that understood him, and he would always care for her.

Ever since she was young, Mitzie had grown to become disgusted with food — she came to believe that food would make her fat. During the stay at their foster home, food was often a reward for Mitzie, and she would turn it down. Growing up like that, her health began to decrease gradually — to the point where Maddy would have to force feed her, and wouldn't leave her side for the next few days to make sure that she didn't force herself to throw it up. At Mint Eye — it was much different. Food was freely given to her, she didn't have to do anything for it. But she still became repulsed with it.

A shiver slipped up her spine as her Mint eyes focused back on the sandwich. Saeran has paid close attention to her behavior lately. How she would take small portions of food during dinnertime. How she would just poke around at the food and not actually eat it. Of course, he grew concerned about it. He didn't want to confront her — not yet anyway. Saeyoung hadn't really noticed anything, he would always be focused on something else rather than Mitzie, but he knew something was up, due to the uneasiness that came from Saeran. 

Before the males left earlier, Saeran had made her a sandwich, hopefully something that she would eat before they got back, if she was awake by then. He had left a small note, asking her to eat it when she woke up, and placed it on a small plate, placing it on the table in the living room. Mitzie would sleep on the couch since she didn't have a room. Saeyoung had noticed this gesture, and got the notice that Saeran may be recognizing his feelings for her. Not questioning it, the two left.

Now, staring at the plate, she gave another small sigh as her hands shakily picked up the sandwich. As much as she didn't want to eat, she didn't want to let Saeran down. She hated seeing him depressed. Hesitating, she gulped a small ball of nerves down her throat, before she took a small bite off the corner of the sandwich. She chewed it softly, before swallowing it, then placing the sandwich back on the plate.

She hated it.

Not the sandwich, but just eating. She already began to feel sick to her stomach with just the little bit she had eaten — but the pit in her stomach that came from how Saeran would feel to have come home and seen her not eat any of it made her feel worse. Picking it up again, she took a couple more bites before placing it back down, and then moving the plate from her lap back to the table. She gulped back another small ball of fear as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Closing the door, she locked it behind her as she got down on her knees, hunching herself over the toilet. She hadn't done this in a while — but if she didn't, she would feel disgusted with herself all day. Shaking, she lifted her hand to her mouth, and shoved her two fingers down her throat before hearing herself gag, and feeling everything come out of her stomach, and into the toilet. But what she didn't know — was that the twins were back from grocery shopping.

Stepping inside, Saeran immediately became concerned seeing a half eaten sandwich, and no Mitzie. But his concerns only heightened when he heard the faint sound of someone gagging coming from the bathroom. Not wasting anytime, he beelined for the bathroom, and could hear the gagging sound more clear now. "Mitzie?" He asked, his hand lifting to knock on the door. Hearing the gagging stop, he immediately knew what was happening. "Mitzie, open the door!" Worry filled his voice as silence came from the other side of the door. Turning the knob, he gave a frustrated grunt seeing that it was locked. Grabbing a paperclip, he undid it and fumbled it around in the lock until he heard the click of the door unlocking.

Tossing the paperclip, he opened the door and got down to the floor, pulling Mitzie's hand away from her mouth as she got sick in the toilet immediately after. After that he reached up to flush the toilet before his arms wrapped around the smaller girl as he pulled her away from the toilet, his back gently slamming onto the cabinets below the sink. The black haired female stiffened as his arms wrapped around her, causing her to go into a small panic attack. Noticing this, his arms let go of her, as she scrambled and rested her back against the wall opposite of him.

Not wanting to face him, her gaze directed towards the floor as she stifled a small amount of tears, her body visibly shaking. A small silence filled the room, with a few small sniffles coming from Mitzie occasionally. Saeran's gaze never averted from her, as he waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he did. "Why did you do it?" He spoke — his voice wasn't really soft, and you could definitely tell there was a small amount of anger in it — he was still learning to control his emotions, especially around Mitzie.

When she didn't say anything, a small frown cross the male's face as he spoke louder. "/Why/ did you do it?" The volume rise and hiny of anger in his voice was enough to make the smaller female tremble at the sound of it. She one again gulped down a ball of nerves. All her life, she had gotten away with not answering — but Saeran wasn't like the others. "Mitzie!" The sudden loudness starlted her as he spoke again. "You might have been able to avoid answering anyone when you didn't live here, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you force yourself to get sick. So why the /fuck/ did you do it?! Answer me!" His voice echoed no doubt — which would reach Saeyoung, but he knew better then to get involved with this.

A small stream of tears slipped down the female's cheek as she meekly spoke, her voice cracking softly. "I—I ... because food makes you fat ... a-and I grew up my whole life ... I-I don't like eating ... it makes me s-sick ... " She spoke. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear. Hearing what she said, his face flooded with many emotions. He wanted to reach out and hug her, but from her panic attack earlier, he knew to hold back — he didn't even know If he could bring himself to hold her. He didn't have any words to say.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, the only sound filling the small rooms were the soft sniffles coming from Mitzie that echoed through the room. Finally breaking the silence, the voice of the silver haired male was softer. "How about we go back out in the living room and have a small movie night with Saeyoung? Will that work?" He spoke, a small sigh coming from him. "Well?" he added on, not getting an answer from her. A barely visible nod came from her, as she wiped her sleeve across her face. "That's fine." She spoke, finally lifting her head to meet his gaze — their mint green orbs connected for a small moment before he broke the gaze. Standing up, he held his hand out, offering to help her up. Hesitating, she slowly reached her hand out, placing it in his. He had misjudged how much she weighted for a moment, not realizing she was /much/ lighter then he expected, and ended up pulling her up a little to forcefully and quickly for her comfort. A squeak escaped from her, as she had crashed into him in the process of being helped. She was quick to let go of his hand and put some distance between them.

Not saying anything else, she whipped the door open and walked out of the bathroom, making her way back to the living room. Noticing her making her way to the couch, Saeyoung's eyes shifted from his laptop and towards Mitzie as she sat down on the couch and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling her legs up to sit criss cross. Looking towards the hall, the older of the Choi twins noticed his younger brother coming from the hallway shaking his head softly.

"So, movie night?"


End file.
